


Ignite

by Notatracer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dry Humping, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are finally overwhelmed by their mutual desire and awkwardly dry hump on the sofa for the first time. Ever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Ignite

Perhaps it was the full moon. Perhaps it was the extra bottle of wine. Or perhaps it was the natural result of too many years of pent up mutual feelings exploding forth in a fabulous display of emotional spontaneous combustion worthy of old Mr Krook himself.

Regardless of how it happened, the result was the rather undignified display of the Serpent of Eden and the [former] Guardian of the Eastern Gate enthusiastically dry humping on an old sofa in the back of the musty bookshop.

Aziraphale's fingers squeaked against the material of the sofa's arm as he unsuccessfully attempted to find purchase. He was already beginning to sweat through his t-shirt, which he'd been previously stripped down to by the aforementioned serpent-in-human-form. Each layer had been peeled slowly off with long, teasing fingers. 

For his part, Crowley was vigorously thrusting his narrow, clothed hips down upon the equally clothed, plump arse of the angel. He wasn't particularly graceful about it, but when they'd collide just right Aziraphale would writhe with pleasure. 

Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder.

"As lovely as this is, I believe I- Oh! ... I'd very much prefer to look at you."

"Whatever you want, angel."

With the exception of Crowley nearly getting kicked in the head, they managed to rearrange themselves so Aziraphale had his back to the armrest and Crowley was more-or-less sitting between his legs. 

Crowley rubbed Aziraphale's belly, licking his lips as the hardness in Aziraphale's trousers became more pronounced. He raked his hand down to the hem of the shirt.

"Can I take this off now?"

Aziraphale, already blushing from exertion, nodded. 

Once the shirt had been unceremoniously tossed to the floor, Crowley couldn't help but gaze down at the half-naked body of the angel - _his_ angel. Aziraphale squirmed.

"Is- Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just I .... Well, I guess I always imagined you being blonde everywhere."

"I'm just as God made me. Made this body at least."

"I wasn't complaining, angel. I like it."

Aziraphale arched as their tongues slid into each other's mouths, their bodies involuntarily rocking against each other.

"You've imagined me without clothing, have you?"

"Er."

Breath hot, panting, Aziraphale whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "I've imagined you too. Many times," before biting down hard on the Crowley's ear. 

"Ngk!"

Crowley ground his hips one last time as he buried his face against Aziraphale's neck.

"So, that's- um. So, that's it, is it?"

"Fuck. I'm sorry."

Aziraphale sighed, "No matter."

Crowley turned his head just enough so he could watch his own fingers trail down Aziraphale's deliciously soft torso. Making quick work of the button and zip, he slid his inexperienced hand into Aziraphale's trousers - touching his over six thousand year old virgin flesh.

Crowley squeezed, Aziraphale gasped. It was over before it even really began.

"That was-- Oh my. Thank you."

Crowley responded with a kiss to Aziraphale's neck. He tried his best to ignore that, of course, Aziraphale would thank him for an orgasm.

"Should I miracle away the mess?"

"Best not."

A half-thought was given to untangling themselves in order to clean up the human way. A change of clothes, a cup or two of cocoa, a far more comfortable location than the sofa.... But, Crowley was struggling to stay awake and it just felt so good to be pressed against each other. 

Holding _his_ demon, Aziraphale closed his eyes and found himself drifting off as well. It was a night for many firsts in the long life of the angel. As he listened to the quiet, content noises Crowley made in his sleep, Aziraphale was certain there would be many more firsts to come for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumblr](https://famousmortimer.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
